Keiko: Spirit Detective
by Mistress Ahiru
Summary: Kieko has always been a spirit detective all through out her life. The fact that she told Yusuke if he died she would kill him herself and the said “Bang” was a big clue. She has two partners Rinari no Rorouni and Ahiru Umnizaki.
1. Chapter 1

Kieko: The Spirit Detective

Summary: Kieko has always been a spirit detective all through out her life. The fact that she told Yusuke if he died she would kill him herself and the said "Bang" was a big clue. She has two partners Rinari no Rorouni and Ahiru Umnizaki.

Pairings:

Kieko/ Yusuke

Ahiru/ Kurama

Rinari/ Hiei

Kuwabara/ Yukina

Story Start:

That was it that was the last of the souls I had to collect and destroy.

Hello my name is Kieko and I'm a spirit detective my occupation is to collect and destroy souls that have messed with the natural order of things. I have two partners Rinari and Ahiru they are my best friends as well. I'm basically on call by Koenma and when I'm not working for him I'm living the life of a regular life of a teenager.

"Rinari let's go we are gonna be late for school." Kieko yelled at her window. The wind blew in the direction that made her skirt fly up.

"Nice panties!" Yusuke said lifting up her skirt a little more. She looked back and flipped over and landed a kick to his head. Rinari jumped out of the window and landed on the ground smiling at Kieko.

"Good morning Kieko where's Ahiru?" Rinari asked but she was gone after she asked. Yusuke sensed the presence of a demon as did Kieko.

"Kieko I'll be back." He called out running away.

_My lips like sugar _

_My lips like sugar_

_This candy got you sprung_

_This candy—_

Her communicator rang out. It appeared to be Koenma and Botan.

"Kieko come to spirit world Botan will summon a portal for you." Kieko nodded and grinned. A portal opened and when she stepped through her clothes changed to that of a cat suit. In line were Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.

"So Koenma what are we here for?" Hiei asked. He sucked on his pacifier and looked grim. He slid a folder to the girl clad in the cat suit.

"You're here to rescue these two girls. Their names are Ahiru and Rinari they have been taken by Kage. We've never had to deal with him before so it's odd he would kidnap two human girls." Koenma explained. Yusuke looked at the young girl and was confused.

"Who is she?" Yusuke asked. Everyone looked at the girl in the cat suit. She smiled and walked through the portal Botan created. Her hips swayed that had Kuwabara and Yusuke drooling.

"Good luck!" She smiled before they walked through the portal. Botan looked at Koenma and sadly asked.

"Do you think they know?" She looked sad. He looked grim and confident.

"Maybe knowing Kage he just might expose her." Koenma sadly spoke out.

*With Ahiru and Rinari*

It was dark secluded and dripping with water, Ahiru awoke once again to find herself in the same room but with new company. Rinari was there tied to a pole but her eyelids shot open and she saw Ahiru.

"Duck!" Ahiru means duck, which was her nickname.

"Rinari!" She called out. Rinari cut through her binds with her ZanBaTou.

_ZanBaTou the horse-slaying sword, think Zabuza from Naruto._

She also cut through Ahiru's as well; Ahiru grabbed a Bow and a quill of arrows off of the wall and bust down the door. Hiei ran along the shadows with Kurama while Kuwabara and Yusuke and Kieko ran on the ground. Thunder crashed that knocked our heroes backwards.

Ahiru's POV

That sound of it burns my ears the thing I'm most scared of. Thunder my fear ever since I was a little girl. The screams reached my ears and one of them belonged to Kieko! I looked at Rinari and saw she had stopped. I looked up and saw Kage fighting 5 people I noticed already a few like it was Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kieko. One of his minions slid out of the shadows and was poised to attack the demon with the red hair. I loaded my bow and took a shot I hit the mark destroying the minion.

"That's right bitch I killed his ass!" I yelled out to Kage. He looked at me and growled a warning and defied him with a look of my own. Rinari looked at me astonished, my clothes had changed. In stead of sporting a skirt and a tee-shirt I was sporting Kimono pants with a midriff purple Chinese shirt that had longs sleeves with purple Pointe-shoes.

"I'm sick of this shit! You're a fucking ninja." I loaded another arrow and fired. Rinari took her ZanBaTou and sliced through some more minions while she let me talk.

"Hot Damn!" Yusuke smiled.

"Oh come now dove." Kage started. I looked at him and looked pissed off. I hated that name it reminded me of soap and things that are not me. I'm not soap and I'm not a bird.

"You know what ninja's say?" I asked him. I stood still and looked around. All was quiet and soundless.

"Here that? Nothing you hear it? Ninja's say nothing." I set another arrow to fire and let it go. It hit his legs and it surrounded him in flowers before they exploded, destroying his legs. Hiei sliced through most of his physical body that was left.

"I want to just grab you by the face and slam you to the ground. Ninjas don't say Dove." Kurama wrapped his whip around his wrists and tore his hands off. Kieko through salt right on his wounds causing him to wince.

"What do they say?" Yusuke asked smiling the whole time. Rinari sliced off his arms with her blade.

"Yusuke please load your spirit gun." I heard Rinari asked politely. I looked at her a nodded I knew this was the end. Kieko ran and kicked him in the back of the head. Kieko looked at me and she nodded and loaded her spirit gun as well.

"Ninja's say cool shit like I'ma rip out yo spine through yo ass and play jump rope with it." I looked at Yusuke and nodded.

"SPIRIT GUN!!!!!!!!!!!"Kieko and Yusuke yelled out together. His body seemed to disintegrate to thin air and left no traces of his body left.

"Thanks bitch!" I added with a vengeance. I looked at Kurama and smiled, as did he. Rinari looked at me and smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Yay that was a mission success now I can go home!" Kieko yelled out with her chest bouncing. I looked at her and knew that she didn't want her identity revealed. Yusuke drooled and his hands itched to touch but he refrained. Interesting, very interesting.

"Big sister did you enjoy the show?" I asked looking at her with a giggle face. I was so happy she was with me that I just was giddy. I noticed her gaze linger on the demon in the black.

"Yes you were very cute." Her gaze still lingered on the demon in black. I stepped back from her and changed back to my regular clothes. It was a mini-skirt with a long-sleeved shirt with Pointe-shoes that were white. The masked girl took out her communicator and pulled down half of the mask that showed her mouth.

"Botan are you there?" She looked at her communicator and saw the familiar ferry girl.

"Botan here! What's up kie-" Kieko looked at her long and hard so much that her eyes changed colors.

"Yea. Can you send a portal we got the girls?" Botan nodded and portal appeared letting them walk through. I walked in the back next to Kurama and my sister walked next to Hiei that masked girl walked next to Yusuke. Kuwabara seemed so quiet and didn't say a word which was scary.

*End Ahiru's POV*

"Congratulations on a job well done." Koenma smiled. Ahiru walked to him and smiled she picked him up and hugged him. He started to blush and drool he slipped out her grasps and landed in the chair.

She giggled and looked to everyone as they had a questionable look on their face.

"It's away to let us go faster." Everyone nodded while Kurama had conversation with his other half Youko Kurama.

_Kurama _**Youko**

'_She is very talented but that mouth of hers.'_

'**Will be able to do many things.'**

'_Your sick!'_

'**No I'm a male and any male could see that she is a spitfire with a body to match.'**

'_I will not look at her like that!'_

'**I will be out to meet her soon so count on it'**

'Like I'll let you hurt her.'

'**I'm not gonna hurt her just introduce myself'**

'I still-' He was interrupted by a snap to his face. He saw the concerned look of Ahiru and he reassured her he was ok.

"Ok now then, Kurama would you mind if theses girls stayed with you, since we cant risk them being kidnapped anymore?" Koenma had cleared his throat and had his serious face on.

"Sure I don't mind." Ahiru nodded and smiled while Koenma opened a portal. Everyone walked through except Kieko.

"Kieko do tell Yusuke soon he would want to know." Koenma sympathized. She turned back and through thumbs up before walking through the portal.

Everyone went their separate ways but stopped when Yusuke asked the question everyone wanted to hear.

"Who are you?" He asked the masked fighter

"Me you ask? I am someone you know yet you never seem to forget but always leave's out." She looked at him and walked away. She disappeared into the forest and arrived at her house. She transformed back into her school uniform and walked into the house.

"Dad I'm back!" He looked her way and smiled, and set a bowl of ramen in front of her.

"So Kieko what did you do today?" He asked looking at her and smiling. He'd never expect a lie from his daughter. That's what made her guilty.

"Just the usual ha nging out with the gang _**not**_ Yusuke." She explained. She looked through the door as she heard the bell sound. It was Yusuke Urameshi in the flesh and with a smirk on his face. She scoffed at him, as he sat next to her.

"Kieko I'm sorry I had to blow you off." He started as he sat next to her. She looked at him and smiled. She stood up and motioned him to go to her room. She nodded to her dad and proceeded up the stairs.

"Kieko why did you ask me to come up here? I haven't been in your room in forever."

"A lot has changed in these 3 years we've been apart hasn't it Yusuke?" She looked at him a wind blew in threw her room blowing her hair with it.

"Yes it has." He looked solemnly and smiled at her.

"Including me, I'm not who you think I am." She looked solemnly at him and her hair kept blowing. She sat down on the bed with emotions flickering across her face. He looked at her grabbed her wrist pulling her to him. She started to glow blue and he slightly jolted.

"That is my secret." Yusuke looked at her from where he was. He felt her spirit energy rise and then disappear.

"That you have spirit energy." He spoke in a whisper.

"That and the fact I'm one of Koenma's spirit detectives."

"You're what?" He asked his bangs covering his face.

"A spirit detective." She said. He crashed his lips on hers in a swift motion. He nipped at her bottom lip as an ask for entrance. She granted it with a thought going through her head. Did he really want to marry her after she kept this from him? His tongue probed her mouth searching for one sweet spot. When he found it he attacked it and it sent her reeling in pleasure. She didn't feel any embarrassment from this action nor did she try to push away. He let her go to let her breathe.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" She asked

"Why did you become a spirit detective?" He asked quietly in her ear.

"Shortly after you left to be demon king or whatever, my mom was killed by a demon. I went into a rage so fierce that my spirit energy covered the whole block. Botan came to see what spirit energy did that. She found me unconscious still illuminating the light of spirit energy. She took me to Koenma and he found out that my spirit energy was off the charts. He sent me Genkai to be trained. I was trained with the form of an assassin but to be a spirit detective." She finished her explanation in a breath.

"What else can you do?" he asked his bangs still shielding his eyes.

"Yusuke I-" she started.

"I'm not gonna loose you Kieko, your important to me. I know you can defend yourself but that wont stop me from worrying. " he finished.

"Yusuke do you love me?" She asked afraid of the answer.

"You know I do." He said pulling her body close. She felt so much joy at his actions. She looked at him and smiled.

"Kieko." He started

"Yes Yusuke." She answered looking at him.

"I really don't want you to be a spirit detective but I can't stop you so." He said blushing.

"Oh yea if you ever stare at my ass again, I'll personally kick your ass." She grinned.

"What are you-" he started. Then it dawned on him. The girl in the cat suit, the fact Kieko's a spirit detective.

"That was you?" He exclaimed. She nodded and smirked.

"So your?" He asked again.

She nodded. This girl was a very powerful usually she would spit fights with Yusuke. But she seemed to love him deeply.

"Yup I was the girl in the cat suit. Just don't tell anyone else I only told you because I needed to and because I love you." She said into his chest. She felt a vibration in her pocket and she slid it out. It read Botan and she flipped it up.

_Kieko _**Botan**

"**Hey Kieko!"**

"_Hey Botan what's the matter?"_

"**Koenma says that there is a mastermind behind the kidnapping and that it has to do with you."**

"_Me why me?"_

"**It has to do with the kidnapping. Just come we are discussing it at Kurama's house."**

"_Alright I'll bring Yusuke."_

"**Alright see ya."**

"_Bye!"_

"What happened?" Yusuke asked. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pushed her against the wall. He started to nibble on her neck.

"Yusuke!" she gasped out. She started to breathe hard as he let her neck go. Their stood red tinged with blue hickey.

"C'mon lets go see what's going on." He smirked at her flushed figure. She nodded weakly. She bent over to grab her shoes and he flipped up her school mini-skirt.

"Nice panties." She laughed as she hit him in the head. She heard the rustle of her father sliding the bed and she slid open her window. Yusuke jumped out first, she jumped out her skirt flying up and landing in Yusuke's arms his hands on her behind.

"Thanks Yusuke." She giggled looking into his chocolate eyes. She felt a firm squeeze on her butt and she blushed. He smirked at her flushed figure and continued down the street with her in his arms. She gazed at him and wondered how she ever got so lucky. She thought about all the times he saved her. She gazed at him with such admiration, how his eyes saw much bloodshed and still continued to smile.

"Umm Yusuke?" she asked with pretty little red blush spread across her cheeks.

"Yes Kieko-Chan?" He asked nuzzling her cheek making her loose her train of thought. She silenced herself and he smirked. They arrived at Kurama's house and knocked on the door. Botan opened the door and motioned them inside. Hiei had himself placed in the window, Kuwabara next to Yukina on the ground. Rinari was on the couch next to Botan while Kurama was in the kitchen making dinner. Ahiru was missing.

"Hey Yusuke we were waiting for you." She smiled.

"Hey Botan where's Ahiru?" Kieko asked. She was let down by Yusuke.

"She's in the garden; you know the one with small clean lake." Rinari answered. Kieko nodded and Kurama set out the plates and started to walk outside. Rinari followed after him as well as everyone else. When they stepped outside they heard the sound of the wind and steps of water.

Ahiru was dancing in the garden; she had changed into a purple leotard with purple Pointe-shoes. She hopped through the garden and stopped at the middle of the lake. She was standing in the middle of the lake. She stood on one foot and flapped her arms. She looked serene and bent back and the stood back on one foot with her legs poised in the shape of a four with the mime for love in ballet. She began to spin and then gently poised to stop. She bent down in front on one leg and one led in the air and came back up with one leg still up to the side and then she let her leg down. She spun again at least 7 times.

_I want you to be here._

She leapt across the lake. She lifted her leg with her knee line up with her eye.

_I want you to show me your smile._

She lifted her leg behind her with her arms lifted to her head.

_I want you to dance with me._

She dropped her leg slowly before leaning back straining her leg.

_I want you too strongly but gently supporting me._

She lifted her leg again and let it down walking slowly with a slight hunch in her back.

_The real me is just a helpless little fox._

She spun sadly and slowly.

_But if I have someone to protect,_

She set down her left arm and then the right one.

_I can transform_.

She dipped all the way to the ground with her knees bent and she took a giant leap. Her legs were in a split and she bent back. Her left leg bent with the right one straight and her arms straight backwards. She was there in the air a little while before she crashed on the lakes surface.

_You're my reason for being here._

She got back up with her leg bent and arms straight and she was spinning and her foot was not on Pointe just on her foot. She was spinning slowly by herself.

_I want to protect you._

She was on Pointe again with her other leg poised like a triangle with her leg shaking slightly.

_Smiling, crying loving someone,_

She bent backwards in a perfect arch straining her foot a little.

_In truth that was you really didn't want to loose your heart._

She came back up and was positioned like she was hugging someone.

_But the truth is._

She slid open her eyes in a loving manner.

_I love you._

Her eyes slid closed and opened in a blinking matter. She didn't realized she had and audience. The moon was shining the stars were dancing. The lake started ripple as she bowed.

"Are you ok Ahiru?" Yukina asked. Ahiru looked confused and looked at her back through the water and noticed that it bruised. She nodded to Yukina.

"What dance were you doing?" Kurama asked. Kieko nodded to Ahiru.

"Its called a Pas De Deux. It's a duet dance and should be done with a partner." She looked at him and saw admiration in his eyes. Rinari looked at her and smiled. Hiei didn't move nor blink whilst Yukina smiled with Kuwabara. Kieko smiled and clapped with Yusuke.

"Why didn't you have partner?" Kurama asked. He looked at the garden that surrounded her and noticed it fit the scenery.

"I wanted to dance a Pas De Deux by myself simply because it is impossible." She smiled leaping to them, flying over the lake and to where her sister was standing. She landed on Pointe and smiled at them.

"I see so because it is impossible you wanted to do it." He stated.

"That is correct." She said. She grabbed her towel and whipped the side of her face.

"Umm Kurama I smell food and I think its temperature is dropping." She stated.

"That's right how did you know that?" He asked vaguely suspicious like.

"What can I say I'm sly like a fox. Just don't let me see the full moon or scared." She stated walking into the house and up the stairs to change her clothes and take a shower. Then she came back down and they all ate together and chatted about Ahiru's dance, the reason behind Ahiru and Rinari's kidnapping. This was because they wanted Kieko to create the perfect woman.

"But if he really wanted Kieko he would have just taken her right?" Kuwabara asked. He didn't know her identity as a spirit detective. Kieko huffed out a breath. Yusuke wrapped his arms around her waist and put his mouth on the crook of her neck. His tongue shot out causing her to gasp quietly. She squirmed in his lap with a blush spread across her pretty little face. He ceased his attack on her neck and there stood another hickey.

"No she's to strong for that." Yusuke started, Kieko stared at him wide-eyed begging him not to tell.

"What are you trying to say Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked. Kieko gazed and they stood with bated breath.

"She would probably slap him to death." Yusuke said winking at her. She let out a sigh of relief. Ahiru stood up and looked at the moon. It was a crescent tonight. The wind blew and what flew in the window freaked out everyone in the room including Hiei. Two mini baby tigers flew through the window and turned into Pointe-shoes. Ahiru took a step towards them but there was knock on the door. The shoes turned back into tigers and jumped out the window. Kurama opened the door and revealed.

-That was the first chapter-

I hoped you loved it.

Reviews are loved not pressured.


	2. Chapter 2

Kieko: The Spirit Detective

Summary: Kieko has always been a spirit detective all through out her life. The fact that she told Yusuke if he died she would kill him herself and the said "Bang" was a big clue. She has two partners Rinari no Rorouni and Ahiru Umnizaki.

Pairings:

Kieko/ Yusuke

Ahiru/ Kurama

Rinari/ Hiei

Kuwabara/ Yukina

Last time:

_Two mini baby tigers flew through the window and turned into Pointe-shoes. Ahiru took a step towards them but there was knock on the door. The shoes turned back into tigers and jumped out the window. Kurama opened the door and revealed._

Story Start:

It revealed a petite girl that hugged Kurama. She had brown hair with golden streaks and hazel eyes. She wore a dress that stopped mid-thigh that was green like Kurama's eyes. Ahiru looked at her and saw the love shining in Kurama's eyes. She immediately felt something in her heart shatter. I was the feeling of hurt for the one she liked loved another.

_Kurama _**Youko**

**I still don't like this girl.**

_Why not?_

**Something about her bothers me.**

_Come on youko give me something._

**She seems sinister to me.**

_I see._

**Did you hear that?**

_Yes she has gone out to the other garden._

"Usagi are you going to give me what I need?" Kurama had asked her. She nodded and took out a pendant and set it in his hand. He took her hand and kissed her. Usagi let go of his mouth and started to blush. He smiled and she walked away down the street.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" they heard a scream. They ran outside to see Ahiru stepping into a pair of Pointe-shoes. The shoes ribbons ripped into her clothes and her skin. Her clothes changed into a red tutu that was strapless that was rimmed green with green Pointe-shoes. Silver bracelets and crown with a pair of silver ribbons tied in a bow. She looked at everyone and smiled a sad smile. She passed out and before anyone could go out to help her Kurama stopped them.

"Well why can't we go help her?" Rinari yelled.

"If you tried to help her, my plants would kill you." He said. His plants started to move and he noticed that they cradled her in a loving manner. She had a tear in her eye and it fell to the soil and bloomed into a rose. Rinari looked at her and smiled. Hiei gazed at her and noticed that the sword on her back was bigger than her. It was amazing she could even lift it. Ahiru opened her eyes and saw that she was in a garden that the plants were cradling her. She hopped down out of the makeshift bed. She lifted her arm as an invitation and the plants wrapped around her arm in a cuddling manner.

"Thank you." She smiled before they let go of her arm. The rose she created with her tear bloomed prettily. It stayed in the garden and got closer to the other plants. She leapt over the garden and felt the presence of an emotion. She saw miniature Rinari come out and it was scared. I looked at her with sad eyes. Ahiru stood up and nodded to Rinari, and she smiled. Kurama looked at her confused as did everyone else.

"Will you dance with me?" Ahiru asked putting her hands in a gesture to ask someone to dance. The little Rinari nodded and took her hand. Ahiru spun her around until she bent back on the ground. Ahiru lifted her up and little Rinari was in a split in the air and was spinning until Ahiru gently set her in her arms. Little Rinari's left leg was bent and the right one was straight while Ahiru was holding her.

"Thank you." Little Rinari answered. Ahiru nodded.

"Its time for you to go."

"Must I be doomed to wander again?"

"You need to go back."

"I can go back?"

"Yes."

"I'm so glad." Her body shimmered and disintegrated. It turned into a diamond shaped jewel. Ahiru leapt to Rinari and held out her hands. It was her heart shard. The shard of sadness. It disappeared into her chest and her eyes started water and a tear fell down. Ahiru wiped it and Hiei growled. Ahiru looked at him and felt his anger rise slightly. The wind blew softly and her hair along with it. The shoes released her and she had on her old tutu. It was red with the lining of white and red Pointe shoes. She looked at the tear in her hand.

"I did it again didn't I?" Rinari nodded and sadly smiled. Ahiru took a step back and Kurama put his hand out in a silent gesture. She shook her head and took more steps backwards until she disappeared in silver rose petals. Kurama knew where she was going by her scent.

"What's wrong with her?" Yusuke asked.

"She keeps returning my heart and I want her to but the emotion like sadness, grief and so on hurts her to give them to me." She explained. Hiei looked at her suspiciously.

"Hey where's Kurama?" Kieko asked.

"I'm not sure; he probably went to find Ahiru." Yusuke smirked. Kurama ran and continued to run until he found her. He changed into youko with his silver hair and golden eyes, silver tail and ears. She was silently sobbing in a tree staring at the stars.

_**Kurama please save me I've been feeling so alone**_

_**I've been waiting for you, but you never come**_

_**Am I in my head, I don't know what to think**_

_**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**_

_**And said**_

_**Marry me Ahiru you'll never have to be alone**_

_**Aishiteru and that's all I really know**_

"Ya know." She heard a voice and turned around. She looked surprised to see youko standing there.

"Yea what?" She asked. He leapt up to her tree and scared her a little.

"You shouldn't feel bad." He said taking her into his arms and she didn't pull away.

"Oh youko but I do." She sighed into his chest. He looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Ahiru only you can make her happy she wants her feelings back give them to her." He explained. The usual youko was a player and a womanizer but this one was calm and supportive. Her amethyst eyes shone in the moonlight, shimmering with emotions. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. She gasped and he slipped his tongue into her mouth with a smirk adorning his lips. Her mouth was filled his hot pink muscle overloading her senses. She was powerless to stop him. She felt embarrassed that he could make her feel like putty in his hands but she enjoyed it. He let her go of her lips and gazed into her eyes. Her eyes felt heavy and they shut, her lying in his arms.

He smirked as she lay in his arms. He jumped from the tree and carried her back to the house. Everyone was in the living room playing poker except Hiei. His eyes were occupied by Rinari. Everyone gasped when they saw Ahiru in Youko's arms asleep.

"What happened?" Kieko asked. She sensed the serenity and peace. She smiled sweetly at the couple. Her phone rang:

_**Lets have some fun this beat is sick**_

_**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**_

_**Lets have some fun this beat is sick**_

_**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**_

And the name that popped up was Koenma.

"Moshi Moshi!"-Kieko

"Kieko I have a mission for you."-Koenma

"Alright who do I bring?" Kieko

"Ahiru and Rinari."-Koenma

"But Ahiru is asleep."- Kieko

"Wake her because we need her."-Koenma

Kieko looked around and saw Rinari had disappeared and Ahiru was asleep in bed with Kurama next to her at her side.

"Koenma I'll do the mission myself."-Kieko

"You sure?" –Koenma

"Yes I'll see you in a bit."-Kieko

She hung up the phone and stood up.

"Um I need to go dad needs me." She lied smoothly and walked outside. She didn't know that Hiei and Rinari plus everyone else in the house were watching. She looked around and sensed nothing. She took off her pendant and threw it in the air. It shined as it settled itself in the middle of her breast. She was naked by the way before silver stars shot out around her. It turned into a cat suit but instead of pants it was shorts with long-sleeves and thigh high boots. The whole outfit was black lined with green and a green belt in tribute to Yusuke. Yusuke's nose bled throughout the process. She landed in a crouched position and stood up and smirked. She lifted her hand into a gun position and yelled.

"SPIRIT PORTAL!!!!" a silver portal opened to Koenma's office. Everyone stood shocked and the portal disappeared. They decided to question Yusuke and Kieko later. An hour later they got a grave call from Koenma.

Kieko was captured.

End chapter 2

How was that? I hope it was good.


End file.
